Das Erste
|language = German |broadcast_area = Nationally |headquarters = Munich |sister_channel(s) = One Tagesschau 24 ARD Alpha DW-TV |website = www.daserste.de |formerly_called = NWDR-Fernsehen (1952-1954) Deutsches Fernsehen (1954-1984) Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen (1984-1997)}} Das Erste is German public television network owned by ARD. The channel broadcasts news, talk shows, entertainment, documentaries, game-shows, sports, series, movies and children's programmings. History The channel's first experimental broadcast was on 27 November 1950 as the TV channel of the then NWDR, which in 1956 split into NDR and WDR. The regular NWDR television service started on 25 December 1952. Nationwide transmission began on 1 November 1954 within the ARD framework, under the name Deutsches Fernsehen ("German Television"). It was West Germany's only television channel prior to the establishment of ZDF in 1963. The new channel consisted of jointly-produced shows such as the nightly news programme Tagesschau (on the air since 26 December 1952), as well as broadcasts produced individually by ARD member stations. The programs were coordinated by the Programmdirektion based in Munich. Besides several entertaining shows, ARD went political in 1957 when it launched its first political TV magazine, Panorama. Germany's first political TV show adopted the slogan "What is being talked about and what should be talked about" and pictured all aspects of postwar West German society-including conflict-laden topics, scandals, and other taboo topics, such as former Nazis who had held important roles. ARD nevertheless produced a provisional second TV channel from 1st June 1961 until ZDF started its transmissions on 1 April 1963. Colour television was introduced on 25 August 1967. From 1st September 1995, Das Erste broadcasts 24 hours a day. The channel's name was changed to Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen ("First German Television") on 30 September 1984. Also around 1984, a new corporate design was introduced. The previous logo, with stylized waves, was replaced by a new logo showing a stylized number "1" which is still in use today. It changed its name to Das Erste in 1997, but the long name Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen is still used for some purposes (e.g. the introduction to the main editions of the Tagesschau). Informally, it is also known as ARD among viewers. In addition to its SD broadcast, a 720p50 HD version of the channel, Das Erste HD, is also broadcast. Broadcast of Das Erste HD began in February 2010 with the coverage of the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Das Erste HD is available via satellite (DVB-S2 on Astra 19.2°E), cable (all cable providers in Germany and some providers throughout Europe), IPTV (Telekom Entertain) and DVB-T2 HD (here available in 1080p50). The channel's name was changed to Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen ("First German Television") on 30 September 1984. Also around 1984, a new corporate design was introduced. The previous logo, with stylized waves, was replaced by a new logo showing a stylized number "1" which is still in use today. It changed its name to Das Erste in 1997, but the long name Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen is still used for some purposes (e.g. the introduction to the main editions of the Tagesschau). Informally, it is also known as ARD among viewers. Programmings * Frag doch mal die Maus * Janoschs Traumstunde * Sesamstraße * Die Sendung mit der Maus * Check Eins * Alfons und Gäste * Die große Show der Naturwunder * Extra3 * Gefragt - Gejagt * Immer wieder Sonntags * Inas Nacht * Musikantenstadl * Quizduell * Paarduell * Spiel für dein Land * Verstehen Sie Spaß? * ARD-Morgenmagazin * ARD-Mittagsmagazin * Berliner Runde * Bonner Runde * Brennpunkt * Brisant * Fakt * Kontraste * Monitor * Nachtmagazin * Panorama * Plusminus * Presseschau * Report * Tagesschau * Tagesschau in 100 Sekunden * Tagesthemen * Umschau * Weltspiegel * Babylon Berlin * Blankenese * Charité * Die Stein * Earth 2 * Falcon Crest * Frau Temme sucht das Glück * Großstadtrevier * Heiter bis tödlich * In aller Freundschaft * In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte * Kir Royal * Lindenstraße * Magnum, P.I. * Miami Vice * Mord in bester Gesellschaft * Murder, She Wrote * Polizeiruf 110 * Rentnercops * Rote Rosen * Sturm der Liebe * Tatort * Türkisch für Anfänger * Um Himmels Willen * Vorstadtweiber * Weissensee * Sportschau * Sportschau vor acht * Sportschau-Club * Talk * Anne Will * Beckmann * Der internationale Frühschoppen * Günther Jauch * Hart aber fair * Maischberger * Presseclub * Sabine Christiansen Logos Fernsehsender Paul Nipkow.jpg|Logo used in tests NWDR Fernsehen (1952-1954).png|First logo (1952-1954) Deutsches Fernsehen (1954-1965).png|Second logo (1964-1965) ARD (1965-1970).png|Third logo (1965-1970) ARD (1950-1970).png|Third logo (without inscription) (1965-1970) ARD (1970-1984).png|Fourth logo (1970-1984) ARD_(1970-1984,_bez_napisni).png|Fourth logo (without inscription) (1970-1984) ARD (1984-1994, 3D).png|Fifth logo (1984-1996) ARD (1984-1994, 2D).png|Fifth logo (2D version) (1984) Das Erste (1994-2003).png|Sixth logo (1997-2003) ARD_(1996-2003).png|Sixth logo (1997-2003) (without inscription) ARD (1996-20032).png|Sixth logo (without ARD inscription) (1997-2003) Das Erste (2000).png|Horizontal logo from 2000 (only idents) Das Erste (2003-2015).png|Seventh logo (2003-2015) ARD (2003-2015).png|Seventh logo (without inscription) (2003-2015) Das Erste HD (2010-2015).png|HD logo (2010-2015) Das Erste HD (2) (2010-2015).png|HD logo (with inscription) (2010-2015) Das Erste (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) Das Erste (2015-.n.v.) gradient.png|Current logo (gradient) ARD (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (without inscription) Das Erste HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) External links Category:ARD Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1952 Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Germany Category:Launched in 1950 Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:German-language television channels Category:Microbloggers